pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethan Goldberg
Ethan Goldberg '''is the male protagonist of HGSS: Heart of Gold. he is a Pokémon Trainer traveling through the Johto Region, with his friend Lyra Christianson, while constantly battling against his Rival, Silver. Synopsis Ethan is seen to care for Pokémon deeply, as seen when he was raising a neighbor's pet Growlithe for them when they were away. After they got back, he was hired by Professor Elm to take care of a Pokémon and to get something from "Mr. Pokemon". Choosing a Totodile, he left the lab happily, with Totodile by his side. While out, he met Lyra, his other neighbor, whom decided to accompany him. When they arrived, they met Professor Sam Oak and Mr. Pokémon, whom gave them both a Pokédex each, before handing a Pokémon Egg to Lyra. The two left, but received an urgent call from Elm, saying that "A Pokemon was stolen". They then met Silver, an antagonistic youth who had stolen Chikorita. Using Totodile, Ethan won, and Silver fled. Returning to the Lab, both Ethan and Lyra explained what had happened to Elm and set out on a journey to stop him and for Ethan to challenge the Gyms. While traveling to Violet City, Ethan managed to capture a Hoothoot, and ended up battling a young boy named Joey, whom planned on challenging Falkner with a new Pokémon he caught in the nearby Dark Cave. Using Hoothoot, he beat the boy's Rattata, and then used Totodile to beat his Geodude. Afterwards, the two heroes left and arrived in Violet City. In a rush, Ethan challenged Falkner to a Gym Battle, but lost swiftly to his Pidgeotto. He then left to train with the Sages of the Sprout Tower. he battled with the Head Sage, and encountered Silver, whom left without saying a word. He then battled Falkner again, easily beating him this time. With Zephyr Badge in hand, Ethan and Lyra left. The two zoomed by the Ruins of Alph and easily conquered the Union Cave, arriving in Azalea Town, only to encounter Proton of Team Rocket cutting off Slowpoke Tails. Working alongside Kurt the Ball Maker, Ethan used his Hoothoot alongside Kurt's Slowpoke and managed to defeat Proton. He then received a Friend Ball from Kurt and started training to battle Bugsy, while trying to catch a third Pokémon for the Gym Battle. While in Ilex Forest, Ethan encountered an Aipom, and using Totodile, captured it, but then met Silver. The two battled, 3-on-3. First using Hoothoot, he managed to beat Silver's Gastly, but was knocked out by Zubat, whom then lost to Aipom. Using his Chikorita next, he managed to beat Aipom, and during the battle between Totodile and Chikorita, Totodile evolved and used its new Hydro Pump attack to beat Silver, whom fled into the nearby forest. Ethan left the forest and challenged Bugsy to a Gym Battle. Using Aipom to counter Spinirak, Ethan easily won the first round, and then managed to beat Bugsy's Kakuna with ease again. However, Bugsy's Scyther took out both Aipom and Croconaw. Using Hoothoot's speed, he managed to easily defeat Scyther, and won the Hive Badge. He and Lyra then entered the Ilex Forest, and, after escaping the forest and encountering a lost Kimono Girl, arrived at the nearby Day Care center, owned by Lyra's Grandparents. After an embarassing moment, the two left and arrived at Goldenrod City, where they both learned about Contests. Stoked to enter the Pokémon Contest, Lyra prepared and trained her Pokémon for it, while Ethan tried to find Whitney. Ethan watched the Contest, having learned from a "Gym Trainer" that Whitney was too busy training for Pokeathlon to accept challengers. He and Lyra both celebrated when she won, and he also signed up for the Pokeathlon. He entered the Pokeathlon the next day, finding himself facing off with Silver and Whitney, as well as multiple other Trainers. Using his Zubat, Silver managed to win the Hurdle Dash, while Whitney's Miltank dominated the Block Smash, but Ethan's Aipom slaughtered them at Snow Throw. The last event, a relay race, pushed all competitors to their limits. Using Hoothoot across the land portion, he then swapped out to Croconaw for the swimming portion, and Aipom for the last leg. He also managed to win the Pokeathlon, making Whitney determined to battle him. The next day, Ethan and Whitney battled. Using Hoothoot, he managed to easily beat her Jigglypuff by knocking it from the skies, and used Aipom to easily crush Clefairy, but her Miltank took out his entire team, resulting in a loss, despite his fiery ambitions. He then left for more training in the nearby National Park. While there, he and Lyra entered the Bug Catching Contest. He recklessly endangered himself by rushing into a nesting ground for Pokémon, but was saved by an Heracross. Capturing it, he managed to win Third Place. With a new friend on his team, he left the National Park, his Pokémon now ready. The next day, he challenged Whitney to a rematch. Using his Croconaw, he trounced both Clefairy and Jigglypuff, but the crocodile-like Pokémon fell to Miltank. Using Heracross next, the two tank-like Pokémon collided fiercely, but in the end, both Pokémon went down. With 1 Pokémon left on his challenge team, Ethan won the Plain Badge. Lyra and Ethan left Goldenrod City, happy over their victories. Battle Achievements Ethan VS Silver - Win Ethan VS Joey - Win Ethan VS Falkner - Lose Ethan VS Elder Sage - Win Ethan VS Falkner - Win Ethan VS Proton - Win Ethan VS Silver - Win Ethan VS Bugsy - Win Ethan VS Whitney - Lose Ethan VS Whitney - Win Achievements - Zephyr Badge - Hive Badge - Pokeathlon Winner's Ribbon - Plain Badge Pokemon On Team '''Croconaw Croconaw evolved from Ethan's Starter Pokémon, Totodile, while battling Silver. Croconaw proved powerful, easily beating Silver's Chikorita with a Hydro Pump attack. Croconaw is sure to become a main powerhouse on Ethan's team. Captured in: '"Pokemon, Go! Part 1" '''Evolved in: '"Rivals" '''Hoothoot Hoothoot was the first Pokémon Ethan ever captured. Hoothoot has proved to be a reliable Pokémon, easily defeating both Falkner's Pidgey and the Elder Sage's Hoothoot. He is mainly a scout-like Pokémon, but has proved some useful moves in battle, such as Foresight, Hypnosis, Confusion, and Peck. Captured in: "Top 1 Percentage" Aipom ' ' Aipom was captured in the Ilex Forest prior to Ethan's battle with Silver. Aipom is a powerful and fast Pokémon, knowing moves such as Swift and Focus Punch. Captured in: '''"Rivals" '''Heracross Heracross was captured by Ethan in the Bug Catching Contest. He has proved to be a powerful Pokémon, knowing Megahorn, Cross Chop, and Headbutt. He is sure to be a powerhouse on Ethan's team. Captured in: '''"Bugging Out" With Elm None at the moment. Previously Owned '''Totodile ' ' Totodile was Ethan's Starter Pokémon, given to him by Professor Elm to take care of as part of an experiment. Totodile was usually seen following Ethan from behind, preferring to not be in his Poke Ball. Totodile was a powerful Pokémon, knowing Bite, Water Gun, and Slash.